Surprises and Questions
by Evans12
Summary: When love is in the air what possibly could go wrong? Many things if your these two agents. Who knew one trip home could change so many lives forever?  summary might stink but the story isn't half bad, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Surprises and Questions

I hope you all, enjoy, this Valentine's late special story. oh yeah the italics in this chapter are for the e-mails. Thanks

============= ================================= =======1

Today was just a normal regular day who cared if it was February 14th it was just a regular day, it didn't matter if this one day out of the whole day was reserved for just couples because he felt that every day you get to spend with that special someone was meant for that.

So he didn't do anything out of the ordinary because he knew how much she would have hated that. Being the centre of attention that wasn't his girlfriend at least that's what she told him, the spotlight wasn't for her. But he should have realized that she was only lying that today was special to her because she never really had anybody in her life who ever truly cared or even loved her in her life since her father's death.

That's why even with him boarding a plane that is on the other side of the world to come and see her, he knew that he had to do something since he wasn't going to be there. Figuring out what that something was going to be was tough, she didn't like flowers at least from anybody that wasn't him but he couldn't send them to her at work and who knows when she'd get home. A teddy bear was out of the question would raise too many questions, chocolates people at work might take them. That left him with only one option an option that he never wanted to turn to but for today and today only he needed her help with this problem.

Sitting at her desk in Los Angeles, one Hetty Lange wasn't expecting to receive an e-mail from one Nathan Getz, unless it was an emergency and considering what day it was and how upset Kensi Blye looked, she knew what it was about. Opening up the message it read a little something like this:

'_Hey Hetty, How's everything in Los Angeles? I guess I should just come out with it, I need your help. I never sent Kensi anything for Valentine's Day and I'm certain she's a little hurt by it. Before you even consider calling me any names I would like to let you know, I'm making a special trip back home to L.A. to see her. If everything goes well with the flight, I should be in L.A. by this afternoon. So if you could help me out with sending something to her that will get me in her good books I will owe you one. Nate_' Hetty couldn't believe she was being asked to help-out one of her people with a personal matter, then again, this particular couple was two of her best people.

Now trying to figure out what exactly to give Miss Blye that would seem like it came from mister Getz was going to be a little challenging. That was until it came to her the most perfect but yet very simple and it wouldn't affect her job. The perfect necklace heart-shaped pendant with a simple inscription to show Kensi how much Nate cares for her, even maybe loves her. Once she had the gift in mind, Hetty figured that she should inform Nate of her plans to make sure he had no problems with it and to ask what he'd like written. Here's her reply to him:

'_Well hello to you to Nate, everything here is well. I had figured you may have forgotten to arrange for a gift for Miss Blye but as you requested I have found the perfect gift. A heart-shaped pendant necklace, which will contain a simple message of your choosing for Kensi. I believe that you coming home to see her will go over very well with her, especially since all the men here seem to be giving her a hard time about the day. I look forward to your arrival in L.A., let me know once you touch down and I'll make sure Kensi will be where ever you would like her to be. Hetty_' hopefully this young man knew what he was doing. Kensi needed to be strong but somehow it seemed as if the strength that Kensi projects into her work seems to intensify whenever Nate has been or is in contact with her.

For Kensi from the moment she rolled out of bed the day was starting out to be a really awful day. Why did every February 14th have to start out the same way? It doesn't seem to matter if she has someone to spend the day with because she wasn't going to get to see him. There was times and today was one of those times when she questioned her relationship with Nate, like what was she thinking starting up a relationship with a man who just up and left the team with no notice and then returned only to leave again. But that didn't matter to her because for some strange reason she loved him and that seemed to be all she needed at times. Knowing what today was and what Nate was like about things like this she was expecting some sort of e-mail from him at the least but there was nothing, not even a simple hello. That leads to the current mood that she finds herself in now at work, angry and pissed off ready to strike at the first person who dares to ask her what she woke up to find.

As for Nate he felt as if he had been flying for several hours instead of a little over one hour, at least he had his computer, a few books and some paperwork to do to pass the time with. Just as he was about to log out of his e-mail he noticed a message had popped up from Hetty, so he opened to take a look at what she had to say. After reading the e-mail, he couldn't believe that in just twenty minutes Hetty had already figured out the ideal perfect gift for Kensi and from what Nate could picture of the gift it would be perfect, all he had to do was to figure out an inscription for the back of it. The inscription had to be something that wouldn't put her or himself in jeopardy during one of her many missions. After thinking about it, he had the perfect thing to write so he sent, Hetty back a reply with his inscription.

'_Hetty the necklace sounds perfect for Kensi. It isn't to bold and it isn't something outrageous it should be just right. As for the inscription something simple and discreet something that she could incorporate into any undercover situation if the need arises. How about Love you always, N.G., simple yet heartfelt. Sound good to you Hetty?_' then he sent it hoping that the sentiment wasn't lost on Hetty. Because the gift even though it's from him isn't exactly just from him. After that, Nate shut down his computer and started in on one of the many book that Kensi had given him that last time they saw each other.

The idea of young love or love in general was not lost on Hetty, neither was the job of waiting, because the idea of forcing something on somebody wasn't her idea of fun. So she waited for Nate's reply and hopefully his own personal inscription for the necklace. Upon receiving the e-mail message, she found that his inscription yet simple was as he put it very heartfelt and very much the two of them. Knowing that Nate had very likely shut-down his laptop after sending that message Hetty didn't think it was necessary to send him a reply until she had the necklace done and ready to give to Kensi on the mans behalf.


	2. Chapter 2

Been a whole year. Sorry for delay. Disclamer check last chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

=========================== =================== =====================1

Even though Kensi hasn't and also figures, she probably won't receive anything from Nate for Valentine's doesn't mean she can't send him something. Since Kensi knows Nate really well and kind of figures he probably just lost track of the day with all the stuff that he's been involved with. All Kensi had to do was figure out what she was going to write in the e-mail in order to not make it sound like she's upset that he forgot about the significance of the day. And this is what she wrote to him.

'_Hey babe, I thought I'd just send you an e-mail to see how you are doing today? I know it wasn't that long ago since the last time we met up, but I miss you. And I also kind of wanted to just say 'I love you', don't make a big deal out of it, you know it's true. Just call me soon, I really do miss you. Love Kensi_' simple and to the point just the way she likes things with him. Kensi liked that being with Nate was simple and right, no games are needed between the two of them, just more or less each other. With all of Kensi's past relationships the guys always wanted more than Kensi was willing to give but not Nate and that's why it's been almost two years.

When Nate got halfway through his book, he decided to take a break from reading and check his e-mail. Even though Nate knew what day it was he was waiting to see, what Kensi would do, last Valentine's day he managed to send her an e-mail before she had even realized what day it was. Yet this year Nate left the job of acknowledging Valentine's Day to Kensi, just because he wants to see if she is truly as committed to their relationship still like he is. Sure enough, the e-mail he got when he went back online to check something out surprised him to say the least.

Granted Nate could have made a phone call like she asked but instead he felt that responding by e-mail would help him keep his trip a surprise for her. So after reading and re-reading Kensi's e-mail Nate came up with the perfect response to hers.

'_Hey yourself, I'm doing good today, just missing you like always. Too bad you couldn't stay longer when you were here. Hope nobodies giving you a hard time. I love you too, so why the sudden need to tell me that? It isn't...is it? I'm sorry babe, Happy Valentine's Kensi, how could I forget I'm so sorry. I love you too and miss you so much. Love you always Nate_' the one message Nate hoped would be enough to keep him from getting into any kind of trouble with her. After sending Kensi, an e-mail Nate figured he should probably check in with Hetty to see how everything was going on her end.

'_Hey Hetty, just thought I'd check in the flight is still on course should be arriving in a little over three hours. How goes the gift? I'll be online for a little while so please update me whenever you can. Nate_' once that was done Nate sent off the e-mail and decided to start on some much overdue paperwork. While working on his paperwork Nate got a pop up in his inbox from Hetty, which he was hoping was good news.

'_Mr. Getz just thought I'd let you know that the package is awaiting pick-up. I will be picking it up personally as to make sure that nothing happens to it during transport. Is the flight still on time? Hetty_', if there was one thing that Nate admired and respected Hetty for the most it as her eye for detail and need to make sure that nothing goes wrong. With that Nate figured he should reply to Hetty to let her know what she asked. '_Hey Hetty, the flight is on time, only two hours away now. Thanks again for doing this for me, she's going to love it, Nate_'. Things like that always amazed Nate, how Hetty could find the exact thing or have the perfect contact for the situation. Now surprising Kensi was going to be the hardest part, she has never taken surprises well in all the time that Nate has known her.

=================== ================================= =============2

I know it's short


End file.
